classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eagle SS
The Eagle SS was a kitcar produced between 1981 and 1988. As with so many of its kit car brethren, the dramatic bodywork of the Eagle SS hid humble VW Beetle underpinnings. The bodywork was from glass fibre-reinforced plastic (GFRP), molded in a single colour. The total weight of a finished SS was promised to be around 750 kg (1,653 lb), which meant performance was considerably improved over that of a standard Beetle. A top speed of 200 km/h (124 mph) with a tuned VW engine was also promised. The most obvious difference to the Cimbria, upon which the Eagle SS was based, was the Cimbria's flip-up headlights: Eagle chose to equip their version with round, rear-folding headlights in the style of the Porsche 928. Three basic versions were produced; MkI, had a separate internal roll cage, long nose, windows hinged at the front edge. Both bonnet and boot lids had ribbed sections, boot lid ribs could be opened up as louvers for better air flow for the VW engine if desired. MkII went through the most changes it has a shorter removable nose section, built in roll cage on later models and the addition of a Ford based model, longer side windows hinged from front bottom and top corners. Ford versions had the bump on the bonnet to accommodate the engine and later version had smooth boot lids with the ribs removed. MkIII, back to one piece nose, slightly higher roof, both versions now had built in steel bars to the cabin area. Side windows as MkII. Chassis was an unshortened version at 2,400 mm (94.5 in), while the car was 4,240 mm (166.9 in) long, 1,780 mm (70.1 in) wide, and a mere 1,040 mm (40.9 in) high. First mentioned in 1984, a targa-roofed 2+2-seater version called the 2 Plus was also available, with only a slight weight penalty. Front-engined version Later, Eagle engineered a front-engined, tubular framed chassis for the SS. This used Ford Cortina running gear, and was easily recognized by its conspicuous (and odd-looking) bonnet bulge. Eagle also claimed it possible to fit this version of the SS with Rover's familiar 3.5-litre V8. The Series 3 SS was somewhat taller, at 1,120 mm (44.1 in). In 2005 the rights (and the dormant moulds) to the Eagle SS were rescued from a Kent boat yard by Tim Naylor of TEAC Sports Cars. Unfortunately, Tim was unable to raise sufficient interest in the revised mid-engine MkIV SS based on a Toyota MR2 donor which was exhibited at Stoneleigh in 2006, and the project has since been sold on eBay in 2010 to a buyer in Wexford. Since then TEAC has ceased to exist and all trace of the SS moulds have disappeared, The RV moulds were apparently seized by bailiffs and have also vanished, all attempts to trace the whereabouts of all Eagle moulds has drawn a blank as of November 2012. Anyone knowing where they are should contact the Eagle Owners Club. Category:Kit Cars Category:Post-war Category:Gull-wing Door Vehicles